


Cheaters Not Welcome

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [154]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Cheating, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regretful Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You never thought he could be-but apparently, Dean Winchester is a cheater.





	Cheaters Not Welcome

“Come on, y/n. Why are you overreacting?”

Your head whipped in his direction, making Dean practically cower under your gaze, before you turned back and continued packing his bags.

“I told you, Dean-either you go to her and tell her what happened, or you get the fuck out of my apartment. Cos I’m not gonna have this kind of bullshit in my life. No matter how many years I’ve known you”.

You moved to his drawers and began pulling out his socks and boxers, while Dean sighed and began putting his stuff back.

“Would you stop fucking unpacking!” you yelled, throwing his boxers in his face and storming out of his room.

“Y/n! Y/N! Come on!”

“What, Dean? What the hell do you want me to say? I mean-lord knows I’m not the girl’s biggest fan. She’s annoying, vapid, and completely shallow. She has a bad personality. She’s boring as fuck. And she’s a complete bitch!”

Dean couldn’t help the slight smirk that formed on his face, even if you were talking about his girlfriend. But that quickly fell when you continued your ranting.

“But, I put up with her practically living here. I put up with watching you practically fuck her on my couch, eat her face, and listen to her annoying voice daily. I said nothing, because I thought, _‘You know what? Maybe-just maybe-Dean’s finally found that one girl. Maybe this is the girl that’ll finally get him to get his shit together. So what if Lisa’s a bitch? If she’s the one Dean wants, who am I to stop him?’_ And I never once said a bad word about her, because I honestly thought it was for the best”.

Dean’s eyes fell to his feet, hating the disappointment he could hear in your voice.

“But then-not only do I walk in on you fucking someone who isn’t your girlfriend-but you chose Jo of all people? The girl you know has practically been in love with you since we were in high school? The girl you know is one of my best friends. The girl you know you used for a quick fuck, and now I’m gonna have to be the one in the middle, cleaning up all your shit!”

“Y/n-it wasn’t like that”.

The scoff you let out was just a response to all the bullshit you were having to hear from him.

“Are you kidding? That’s what you’re gonna go with?”

All Dean could do was shrug. There was no excuse for what he’d done.

Sure, he was drunk. But he knew damn well what he was doing.

He knew he was cheating. He knew he was using Jo. He knew what he was doing was awful.

But he did it anyway.

You simply stared at him, waiting for a response.

But that expression told you you’d get nothing from him.

“Fine, Dean. Keep your damn mouth shut. But here’s what’s gonna happen-you’re gonna go to Lisa and apologize, and then do the same to Jo. Or-you’re out of my apartment”.

Dean went to talk, but you held your hand up, silencing him immediately.

“I’ve never cared about what you do with your love life. I’ve put up with years of you bringing a different girl home, practically every night. I’ve dealt with the pissed off bar skanks and the bitter exes. But I draw the line at cheating. Because that is the lowest of the low, Dean. And I just can’t even believe that you’d stoop to that shit”.

You couldn’t even stand looking at his face without wanting to smack him.

It wasn’t even you he’d cheated on. But just knowing the kind of man Dean really was made you sick to your stomach.

Was this really the man you’d been friends with since the age of five?

Was this who you fell for years ago?

Was this the true face of the man you’d believed was nothing but a sweetheart? 

A cheating liar?

You shook your head in disappointment, not bothering to say a single word more to him and walking to your room, shutting the door softly, leaving Dean to feel every single ounce of regret that was filling his body.

Except, none of it was regret for cheating on Lisa. Or even using Jo.

No. All the regret he was feeling was because he knew he’d completely disappointed you. 

And he knew that any chance he had of moving past just a friendship with you had been flushed down the toilet.


End file.
